James Jaspers (Earth-616)
Mad Jim; The Reality Butcher; The Crooked Man; The Crooked God | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Creator of the Crazy Gang, | Relatives = Fury (merged together with during recreation) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly 10 Downing Street, London, England, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 155 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = English | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Prime Minister of Great Britain | Education = | Origin = mutant with powerful reality warping abilities. | PlaceOfBirth = England, United Kingdom | PlaceOfDeath = Roma's Starlight Citadel | Creators = Alan Moore; Alan Davis | First = Daredevils #9 | Death = X-Men: Die by the Sword Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Overview Sir James Jaspers was a British politician who was the Prime Minister United Kingdom. He won a landslide general election victory on his anti-superhero platform. Events Upon returning to his own reality, Captain Britain found that another Sir James Jaspers was leading an anti-superhero campaign, with the aid of Henry Peter Gyrich and Sebastian Shaw. Jaspers later won a landslide general election victory on his anti-superhero platform and became Prime Minister. Events mirrored those of Earth-238 and Jaspers unleashed the Jaspers' Warp upon London. The Fury arrived on Earth-616 and attacked Jaspers after recognising that this Jaspers was not the same man it was forbidden to kill. After a reality-warping battle, The Fury managed to kill him by teleporting the pair outside of the universe, where Jaspers had no reality to control and was thus powerless. The Fury then, in its weakened condition, was destroyed itself by the one hero that had escaped from Earth-238, Captain UK. Although Saturnyne took a sample of Jaspers' DNA with the intention of cloning him, the DNA was secretly destroyed by Merlyn's daughter, Roma. Sir James Jaspers later appears as an anti-mutant prosecutor during the trial of Magneto. However it's not stated whether this is the revived mutant Jaspers, a clone, or some lasting effect of the reality warp. House of M Some years later, a large-scale reality warp originating on Earth-616 resulted in the recreation of the exterminated Earth-616 Jaspers and The Fury as a single combined being. Jaspers attacked Roma's Starlight Citadel, battling the Captain Britain Corps and transforming many of them into Fury facsimiles, before being confronted by Excalibur and the Exiles. All the while, the Fury taint within Jaspers grew until it tried to remake itself using his mind and body for materials. While Mad Jim and the Fury fought one another, his opponents, helped by the newly recruited former enemy Albion, took advantage of their distracted and weakened state to destroy them. Because of his powers of reconstruction, it is unknown if the Jaspers/Fury entity had survived. | Powers = Sir James Jaspers is, without a doubt, one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe, having powers beyond The Cosmic Entities. The less powerful Earth-238 version of Jaspers was able to warp his entire universe beyond recognition to such a degree that it became necessary to destroy the Earth-238 timeline completely just to stop the Jaspers' Warp from spreading to other universes. From what Merlyn hinted during his telepathic alert to Captain Britain, the more powerful Earth-616 Jaspers power would continue to grow and develop: "This version of Jaspers. Is too powerful, too dangerous. His counterpart could at least be halted, even if it meant destroying his entire continuum. This one is not so easily containable. And if he cannot be defeated, then the omniverse shall fall into chaos, and a new and hostile god shall play dice with matter." Reality Manipulation: Mad Jim Jaspers has vast reality warping powers. He can restructure matter and energy on an enormous scale and bend and distort space to create tesseract spaces which are far larger than what would otherwise fit into a three dimensional space. He can warp and disrupt the laws of physics to make entire universes unsuitable for life if left unchecked. A feature that Jaspers has been shown himself to be capable of is to readily alter his own form and stature. At one time Jaspers had altered his own stature to become a giant and was holding Captain Britain between two of his fingers as if he were an ant. During his battle with the Fury, he altered his own form to change into completely different lifeforms and even non-living objects while maintaining his own human mind. He reanimated his entire body after having been fried into an empty skeleton by the Fury. He has been able to easily resurrect dead characters and create his own sentient lifeforms. It might also be possible that he used his reality warping powers to (briefly) become Prime Minister of Britain on Earth-616. | Abilities = Jim is an experienced and persuasive leader. * Super-Genius Intelligence: | Strength = Normal human male with little regular exercise. When using his reality-warping powers to shape-shift, Jaspers possesses superhuman strength with an unknown upper limit. | Weaknesses = Jaspers ability to manipulate reality is confined to existing matter and energy. When taken outside the universe where there is neither matter nor energy to control, he is rendered powerless. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Mad Jim appears to wear a different hat and assorted clothes in each panel. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered) Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom Category:Knighthoods